The Army Of Black Tickle Knights
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Sparkle, the young female Conductoid, is brought to the Tickle Castle, she mistakens the Tickle Knights to be Forever Knights. Can they convince her they are not? Written by guestsurprise per my request. :)


**A story I asked guestsurprise to do. Thank you so much, Amiga! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action (the reason I have it under this is because Sparkle is a female Conductoid). Prince Jocu, Vivo, and the Black Tickle Knights belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Sasha, Sparkle, Snuggles, and Sir Daniel and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them.**

* * *

 **The Army Of Black Tickle Knights**

Rachel, Sasha, and Sir Daniel were resting in their living room enjoying a wonderful peaceful evening. There had been a lot of action and it was good to just relax and have some peace.

"I wish I could just stay here forever," Sasha joked.

"Me too. Remember when we stayed at Jocu's house for a whole week? That was the best relaxation time ever," Rachel added.

"Yes. Prince Jocu and his clan are definitely known for being hospitable and entertaining. But you both must be close to them for them to allow you to come." Sir Daniel chuckled.

"Really? Don't they let others come?" Sasha asked in surprise.

"Not many. The Tickle King does not like many visitors and he only lets a handful of other beings come to their world. He is the protector, just like his sons, so he does not allow many visitors." Sir Daniel replied. "He does not want people to become so comfortable in their world that they do not want to return to their own."

"I understand that. If we stayed too long, we may not want to come back," Sasha joked.

"I really feel honored that they allowed us to come then," Rachel smiled happily. Who knew the tickle monster clan was picky about those who came?

"And because they are the only rulers of their realm, they try not to get too close to humans. For them to invite you all to the castle often is definitely an honor indeed," Sir Daniel grinned happily under his helmet. The girls felt honored with every word he spoke; it was good to know they left a good impression on Prince Jocu and his clan.

"Well, I have some shopping to do you guys so I will see you all later." Sasha grinned, now hugging them both and then heading out. As she was leaving, little Sparkle came in, curious about who this Prince Jocu was.

"Hey, Aunt Rachel! Hi, Sir Daniel," she smiled.

"Hey sweetie," Rachel grinned.

"And how are you, little one?" he soothed, now picking her up and placing her up on his lap.

"I'm good! But I heard you guys talking about some guy named Prince Jocu. Is he coming to live here?" Sparkle asked.

"No, hon. He is a tickle monster prince from his realm. He's very powerful and a great friend of ours," Rachel smiled warmly.

"Wow, a tickle monster prince?! Can I meet him?!" Sparkle asked. She was excited to meet other beings that were friends of the family.

"I have an idea. Why don't we take this young one to meet Prince Jocu? He loves meeting new people." Sir Daniel grinned, his eyes sparking in happiness.

"That's a wonderful idea, Sir Daniel! Maybe if I call him, he will appear," Rachel grinned. If anyone wanted to get to Tickle Castle, they needed a prince to bring them there. Rachel concentrated and then spoke out loud. "Jocu, can you please teleport us to your beautiful castle? I have someone who wants to meet you."

All they heard was a deep voice that echoed around them and it gave Rachel happy shivers up and down her back.

"Well, I cannot say no to that. Hang on tight, you three."

And within seconds, they were standing in the middle of the royal hall of the Tickle Castle. Rachel giggled and turned around, feeling a shadow loom over her. When she turned, she met Prince Jocu himself. He picked her up and spun her around briefly, making her laugh.

"Glad to see you, Rachel!" He smiled, now placing her down. "And you as well, Sir Daniel!"

"Good to see you too, my friend," Sir Daniel grinned. "And we have brought one special little one to meet you."

"Oh?" Prince Jocu smiled, now gently looking over Rachel's shoulder and seeing Sparkle. Sparkle grinned and shyly came out to see him.

"A-Are you Prince Jocu?"

"Yes, little one. And what is your name?" he chirped, now kneeling down and letting her feel his large and brawny arms.

"I'm Sparkle! I'm a Conductoid!" She smiled, now wagging her tail playfully.

"And I am a Lauhinian. I am pleased to meet a charming cutie like you," Jocu purred, now reaching down and pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Are you really a prince?!" Sparkle marveled.

"Yes, I am, my dear. My father is the king and my brothers and I are the princes of this realm." He answered with a grin. While he was talking to her, the black captain of the tickle knights and his guards came behind him.

"Your Highness. We want to tell you that your royal trees have been planted. The golden apples will be growing by spring." The captain grinned.

"Thank you," Jocu smiled. But when he turned back to Sparkle, the little Conductoid was in pure terror. "Sparkle?"

"Honey, are you alright?" Rachel asked in concern.

"FOREVER KNIGHTS! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!" Sparkle screamed, now turning tail and running off fast.

"Sparkle! Wait, honey!" Rachel called in concern.

"Knights! My trusted knights, please go after her," Prince Jocu ordered kindly.

"Do not fear, Your Highness and Miss Rachel," the captain said, now gently touching her arm. "We will find her and bring her back here safely!"

And with those words, the knights took off after Sparkle to retrieve the little Conductoid. Meanwhile, Sparkle was running as fast as her little legs could carry her. She had to escape!

"After her! Don't let her get away!" The head knight called, now chasing after her and gaining on her. Sparkle ran past Vivo and a few of the other brothers, but they knew all was well as the knights gained on her. She managed to slip into one of the rooms and tried to hide in the cushions of a large couch. Little did she know it was Snuggles, the amazing and beautiful couch. While she was hiding, she heard the knights enter the room.

"Find her. She cannot be far," the head knight ordered, now looking around the area and under the beds. The other knights did as they were told. Sparkle tried to stay quiet, but let out a squeak as Snuggles' feathers began tickling her.

"AH! H-HEY!" She panicked, now scared the couch was alive.

"Aha! There she is!" A knight called, now walking over to the cushions and trying to look inside.

"Come here, little Sparkle," the head knight cooed, now walking over and trying to look inside the couch.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHHAP!" Sparkle pleaded, now trying to break free of Snuggles and stay away from the knights.

"We won't hurt you," another knight responded softly, now trying to grab her. But Sparkle was not convinced; they all looked too much like Forever Knights! She burst out of the cushions and ran, despite Snuggles' frustration. He wanted to hold her a bit more, but knew she was afraid, so he let her go.

Meanwhile, Sparkle burst out into the hallway and tried to find a way to get away from these knights.

"I've gotta get out of here!"

"Sparkle!" A knight called, now diving for her and barely missing.

"Come here, little one!" Another one called, now gaining on her. Sparkle barely turned to look over her shoulder and saw that they almost had her, but she managed to stay ahead. But one person that was missing was the head knight!

"Where is he?!" She thought. But as she turned back in front of her, she saw him standing at the end of the hall with his arms open and ready to catch her.

"I've got you now," he chuckled.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sparkle squeaked, now sending out a few sparks and shocking at him.

"I won't hurt you; it's truly alright. Come here," he tried once more. He knew if he didn't calm her down soon, she would be inconsolable.

"S-Stay away from me!" She pleaded.

"I can't do that; you need me!" He said, now pouncing on her and grabbing her as she tried to go in between his legs.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"Shhh, shhh…easy, little one," he whispered, now using his metals arms to keep her pinned in his hug. He then went back in their private quarters and placed her on the bed. Sparkle squeaked as all the knights began to gather around her and climb up after her, with the head knight in front.

"Now then; let's give this little guest a greeting from all of us," he chuckled, now immediately pouncing at her and tickling her neck and stomach.

"AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAP!" Sparkle squeaked.

"I am pleased to see a new guest here," another knight chuckled, now tickling around her antennae.

"Don't be afraid; we won't harm you," another knight smiled under his helmet, now tickling her knees.

"What a cute little visitor we have." Another one cooed at her.

"AAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, now trying to get free of them.

"You're not going anywhere, you adorable little Conductoid," the head captain chuckled, now tickling her little feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHLP!" Sparkle squeaked, now jumping up and running.

"Get back here!" The knights laughed, now running after her. She was almost down the hallway when the little alien was grabbed by the head knight once more. All he did was cuddle her and coo to her like her father did.

"I don't want you to be afraid of us; we want to welcome you, not scare you. We are not Forever Knights; we're Tickle Knights," he soothed, now walking in and gently petting her head. After a few minutes, they saw Sparkle sit up and look at them after they gave her a breather.

"A-Are you all really tickle knights? Like Sir Daniel?" Sparkle asked.

"Absolutely. We are only here to guard the castle and greet guests," the head knight grinned, now placing her on his lap.

"So you guys help Prince Jocu?"

"Yes, my dear. Now, come. The others are worried about you," the head knight soothed, now taking her back to Rachel and the others. Sparkle no longer had anything to fear.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Jocu asked.

"They were wonderful, weren't they?" Rachel smiled knowingly.

"Yes. They were wonderful. They are really nice like Sir Daniel," Sparkle smiled, now hugging the knight holding her.

"I am pleased you are enjoying my tickle knights. Now let's continue your welcome," Prince Jocu smirked, now wiggling his clawed fingers. Sparkle squeaked in joy once more as she was pounced on this time by the prince and his playful knights. Sparkle was having the time of her life with new friends and new knights she could trust.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it everyone and Goldie, I hope you liked it too!**

 **To guestsurprise: I love it! Thank you so much, Amiga! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
